paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tark and Alexandreil Feb 09
old notes created 2/7/09 Tark and Alexandreil Alexandreil had a bad experience with the dragons in the dream plane when he first came to kaar-Taal, and owes them a life, because they agreed to let him live. Alexandreil caused the death of a baby dragon,(or something like that) It was something he did without Derreck because he is trying to prove himself to Derreck and it went wrong. Alexandreil was the sort of person who always makes unwise choices rashly and gets himself into trouble, trying to please Derreck. Derreck always wanted him to learn to think for himself and be independent of Derreck. and thus the child was a fair exchange for that death. When Tark was born, he became dream bound, because Montarra came to claim him, with the help of Quetzal. (like a fairy tail where the evil faries or whatever come to take the child) Tarks bond to the dream world was stronger than his bond to life and Paragangian technology could not do anything for him. Alexandreil Appealled to Quetzal, whom he had met and had horrible experiences just like Jason’s. They had Tortured Alex also and he had not stood up to them nearly as well as Jason, so they let him go, and shamed him. they told him, he owes them his life because they have mercifly saved him. (as Jason owes his life to Harris because he has been saved from them by Harris) Alexandreil took the dream bound child’s physical body,(the child who looked like Derreck, or would when he was old enough) and offered him to Quetzal in exchange for his own freedom from this debt to Quetzal ‘He is in your kingdom already, he will serve in my place. He is my son.” so Quetzal restores Tark to life, and allows Alex to see him alive, but then gives him to Montarra in payment of Tark’s debt to the dragons, with the condition that Alex must return (and do something, I’m not sure what, to make amends)) before Tark will be released from Quetzal’s dominion. there is also a stipulation that Alexandreil cannot tell anyone about Tark, and he does not. Tark always considers Alex his father, and Montara his mother. Tark knows what happened, and considers himself bound to Alexandreil by the code of the Dragons because Alexandreil saved his life. when he leaves D’zeron on the Marrion Jay it is not to meet Derreck but to meet Alexandreil. the disappearance of the baby’s body would not have been noted because in Paragangia they are recycled, not reverenced. because of the agreement that Alex could not return until he had made amends, there was a barrier placed around Tark that none of the people who had a dream bond with him could contact him on the dream plane. basically, when Quetzal returned him to his body he also destroyed his dream bonds. however he can reach Jason on the wind because they both learned to access the wind in the same way, from Derreck, and he had no bond with Jason, so there is no barrier. Tersh, therefore, till never be able to reach Tark in dreams until they are reunited. but Harris, Jason Allissa serai D’neira and Chathalen will be able to. so, part of the reason Alexandreil sends Jason on this journey is he is hoping Jason will free Tark from the Dreambound creatures. He is sending Jason almost as an exchange for Tark, trying to make amends for what he has done. He believes Jason is Derreck’s son, and also sortof wants rid of Jason because Jason is a rival for Derreck’s affection. but he also is drawn to Jason because Jason is an extension of Derreck, so he’s very conflicted about the whole thing. Alexandreil also knows Desmond is dreambound on the station, and hopes Quetzal will come and restore Desmond to life as he restored Tark to life. 1) his official premiss for the journey is to establish a friendly alliance between Paragangia and D’zeron, with hopes of eventually being able to use the resources of the forest to create a dream field on the Station. part of his intention in that is to Improve Desmonds situation there. this is what Jason is told when he is invited. only the dream plane is refered to as a communication system. 2) he also wants to through Jason return and make amends to Quetzal and the dragons. 3) He also hopes he can somehow reunite with his son Tark, and see him again. Alexandreil is quite sure Tark is alive, but careful not to say so. (Rhonda does not know about the dream world, her race cannot dream…perhaps the telepathy and the dreaming genes are mutually exclusive) so in the end, Jason by connecting Tersh to Tark in the dream world reunites them and sets into motion Tarks return to D’zeron and Paragangia. Tark, through hiding Jayden also sets into motion Allissa’s journey to reunite him to Paragangia, and he also creates the circumstance where Montarra is able to have to babies at ones, both Jayden and Aubyn are able to be with her and live. Alex sends Jason to D’zeron because: he has promised to return but he can’t leave the station. He wants to reconnect with Tark, though he is forbidden to reveal his existence (Sen’tran may know, but has agreed to keep the secret also. and Harris suspects, for his own reasons, that Tark is alive) these are things which only Alexandreil and quetzal know, so if this story is ever told it will be told by Alexandreil. Tark does not trust humans, having been raised with Dragons, but he will trust Allissa, because Jayden does, and he will eventually trust Jason because Jason was sent by his father Alexandreil. and he will also eventually trust Harris because Quezal trusts him. and he will agree to travel to D’zeron to meet his brother Tersh. and then he will agree to travel to the station to meet with Alexandreil. Category:Alexandreil Category:Lenn Category:Sen'tran Category:Dragons Category:Notes Category:archive